Night and Day
by minervarette
Summary: A rainy Friday 13th, a song called 'Night and Day' and the Valentine's Ball make Albus and Minerva realise that you're never too old to fall in love.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter characters, sadly, do not belong to me, nor does the title of the delectable song, written by Cole Porter and sung by the legendary Ella Fitzgerald, that I have chosen as my title.  
  
Time frame: Friday, 13th Feb - Saturday 14th February. This is slow paced action but please stick with it!  
  
Night and Day (Song fic)  
  
Like the beat, beat, beat of the tom-tom; When the jungle shadows fall, Like the tick, tick tock of the stately clock, As it stands against the wall...  
  
Albus Dumbledore and his raven-haired, slightly disgruntled deputy, Minerva McGonagall, rounded the edge of the lake and began to walk back towards the castle.  
  
"Pray, Albus, tell me why you always decide to ask me out for a walk by the lake when the sky looks so ominous and on Friday, 13th to boot?"  
  
"Variety is the spice of life, my dear, and, anyway, I thought you were going to hex half the student population if all of the 'Friday, 13th - unlucky for some comments and pranks' continued unless you had a while to relax before dinner," Albus replied, leaning in towards her as he accompanied her towards Professor Sprout's allotment.  
  
"Albus, you're barmy and, well, it's ridiculous, suspicious nonsense, really, I mean who believes...?"  
  
A thunder clap resounded across the valley as rain began to pummel the lake's surface and seriously irk the Giant Squid, not to mention Minerva and Albus.  
  
"You were saying? Come on, let's take cover," the headmaster said, masterfully pulling his outer cloak over their heads as they both made a dash for the nearest greenhouse. Unable to see, Minerva stumbled, so Albus grabbed her hand and yanked her to shelter.  
  
Like the drip, drip, drip, of the rain-drops, When the summer shower is through; So a voice within me keeps repeating, You, you, you.  
  
"Phew." "Huhhh," sighed the pair as they closed the door behind them and peered out of the window, still unaware that they were holding hands.  
  
"Do you think it'll last long, Albus?" Minerva queried, tilting her head to one side as they turned and glanced at each other.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look as if it's stopping for the moment," he said looking at his deputy's attractively rosy complexion, sparkling blue eyes and the curling locks of escaped tendrils from her usually severe bun.  
  
Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore was very much aware of their close proximity and became even more so as he wiped some hair from Minerva's cheek with his thumb. His deputy widely eyed him with bemused bewilderment at his spontaneous touch and, with a small smile, reluctantly let go of his hand and patted the water from her bun which fell apart at her touch so that her hair fell loosely about her shoulders. He became thoroughly entranced with the intoxicating smell of her wet hair and the clinging of her robes to her bedraggled slim, yet womanly figure. He longed to wrap his arms around her and draw him to her that very moment, but what if she pulled away?  
  
"We look like a pair of drowned rats!" Minerva nervously breathed her exclamation. "The first thing that I'm going to do when we get back is make us a brew and the second is to have a hot shower."  
  
"Don't you think that one shower is enough for an afternoon?" He chuckled distractedly as a droplet of water hung on the edge of his nose. Minerva reached up and brushed it way with a finger and laughed as Albus then wrung out his beard.  
  
As soon as the freak shower came, it went, leaving the two professors to walk back to the castle, trailing wet trails along the corridor behind them. They reached Minerva's door and entered.  
  
"Aitchooo," Minerva sneezed, bending double with the effort as she went entered the doorway so that Albus nearly stumbled over her but managed to steady her and himself by grasping her arm.  
  
"Bless you, my dear," Albus replied bowing to hand her his handkerchief with a gentlemanly flourish with his other hand. She turned in the arms that loosely encircled her and said,  
"You know what, I think I'm going to have a shower first. I suggest you do the same and... aitchoo!... join me, I mean and then join me - for tea," she hastily added, as Dumbledore's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose as if he was doing a mock impression of his deputy.  
  
"Alright, until then," Dumbledore added trying to smile and hide his slightly disappointed tone.  
  
Later, after having both a cold shower preceded by a hot shower to counteract the dizzying effect of being caught with Minerva in the rain, Albus returned to her door and knocked. There was no reply, so he entered, repeating her pass word, "Elementary" (Ella-mentary) to the most marvellous, dulcet tones of a smooth, feline, feminine and seductive sound...  
  
"Night and Day, You are the one. Only you beneath the moon And under the sun. Whether near to me or far. It's no matter, darling, where you are. I think of you, Night and Day. Minerva was singing! The oh, so stern, practical and sensible Professor McGonagall that he knew and secretly loved was singing in the shower.  
  
Mesmerised, Albus stood in the middle of the living room, not knowing whether to stay and wait or silently depart. The greatest wizard of all time was battling his own indecision! All he knew was that he wanted to find out who the "darling" was she referred to so longingly in her romantic song.  
  
Albus conjured up two mugs of steaming tea, when, suddenly, the door leading to Minerva's bathroom and bedroom opened to reveal her in a robe, patting her hair dry.  
  
She stopped dead when she saw him and fought the blush that rose rapidly to her cheeks.  
  
"Albus, I...must've lost track of time."  
  
"You seemed to be a little preoccupied when I took the liberty of letting myself in. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Of course not, but I think I'd better change into something a little more, er, appropriate.  
  
"Don't on my account." He couldn't believe that the words had actually escaped from his mouth. 'I'm actually flirting with my own deputy and best friend! What an idiot! If looks could kill, I bet I'll be dead when I look at her.' However, the infamous McGonagall death glare was absent from her face and instead her expression was one of slightly taken aback, yet amused surprise.  
  
"Very well. Tea?" She smiled as she came towards him, taking the tea he offered and sitting opposite him, peering over the steaming cup.  
  
"Are all the preparations for the Valentine's Ball under control, Minerva?"  
  
"Yes, absolutely; although the House Elves have a very warped idea about the day after Gilderoy's influence," she shuddered and they both chuckled at the memory of the gaudy, tacky decorations and sing-a-grams.  
  
"Yes, it was a little over the top."  
  
"Over the top? I thought poor Potter was going to die of embarrassment when he received a card delivered by a singing dwarfish cupid in the middle of a corridor."  
  
"Well, young or old, people find it a little difficult to express their feelings, especially romantic feelings," Albus ventured and thought he saw a flicker of recognition and...No, Minerva McGonagall embarrassed? Never! He'd just imagined it.  
  
"Mmmmm" was her either subdued or indifferent reply as she nonchalantly sipped her tea, pursing her lips together; Albus had trouble reading her enigmatic expression, plus she looked extremely kissable at the same moment.  
  
In fact, if Albus could read her mind at that moment, he would have seen that Minerva was anything but impassive. 'Oh dear, why can't I get that song out of my head?' She asked herself, mentally shaking her head in despair and lowering her eyes after she morosely responded. "Valentine's Day is really for the young couples, though, isn't it? she lamented.  
  
"You're never too old, Minerva. Love knows no bounds; so I've heard," he said quietly. That did it. Sparkling light blue eyes met sapphire blue eyes as they stared at each other.  
  
"On the subject of romance, your singing was simply enchanting, Minerva," Albus softly stated, looking over his half-moon spectacles, hoping that she'd declare that she was singing about him so that he could reciprocate his hidden feelings.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, that is hardly the case. Ella Fitzgerald sings it much better than I ever could. I just think it's a beautiful song."  
  
"Well, I'm naturally biased, Tabby, you old romantic."  
  
"Hmm, less of the old. I'd better go and change. I can't go to dinner in just my robe, can I?  
  
"I'll escort you down; I don't mind waiting," as she nodded and went to change, he whispered, "for you."  
  
Day and night, why is it so That my longing for you follows Wherever I go? In the roaring traffic's boom, In the silence of my lonely room, I think of you, Night and day.  
  
At dinner that night, the Deputy Headmistress and the Headmaster were unusually lost in their own thoughts in between making polite conversation to each other and the staff; however they tended to keep stealing glances at each other, though actually managing to avoid each other's direct gaze all night.  
  
'She looks so far away,' Albus thought to himself over the low roar of the pupils' excited chatter about the impending ball. 'Why am I so drawn to her?'  
  
'He looked preoccupied tonight. He must be worrying about Order business,' McGonagall deduced, sighing to herself in bed that night. 'He worries far too much; I wish he'd take care of himself or at least allow me...'  
  
Night and day, Under the hide of me There's oh such a hungry yearning, Burning inside of me...  
  
The night of the Valentine's Ball arrived and Minerva was thoroughly overwhelmed about what she was to wear. Albus had thought of the brilliant idea of decreeing that Head of Houses should dress in robes or gowns of their house and had therefore given instructions to the tailors and dressmakers of Hogsmeade. Minerva inhaled and exhaled slowly as she'd reached into the box and gasped. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She turned to the mirror to see if she'd done it justice and her reflection replied, 'Absolutely bewitching!'  
  
Naturally, the headmaster would also accompany his deputy to the ball but the man in question thought that actually getting her to wear something beautiful rather than formal would allow her to let her hair down and enjoy the occasion, so to speak.  
  
Albus knocked on her door and gasped as it was opened to reveal a transformed deputy: her beauty was simply breath-taking. "You look absolutely radiant, Minerva." "Thank you, Albus. Those dark blue robes bring out your eyes beautifully."  
  
Her blush illuminated her vivacity in the gold gown with maroon sash and cloak. She'd even decided, he noted, to replace her customary bun and opt for an elegant braid tied with a matching ribbon.  
  
Albus and Minerva entered the Great Hall arm in arm and then Dumbledore proceeded to declare the ball open. As Minerva spoke to the other faculty members, she realised that although their gowns were equally impressive, none actually surpassed her own: he'd made her the belle of the ball. That's what the Hogwarts trio had proclaimed her when she saw them, Harry with Ginny Weasley and Hermione and Ron shyly partnering each other as Prefects (and as Minerva surmised much more).  
  
Everyone danced into the night and then it came to the last dance and the last request. Minerva inhaled sharply as the voice of Ella Fitzgerald drifted to the enchanted ceiling. She turned around to see Albus walking directly towards her, his eyes sparkling across the darkened dance floor.  
  
"Would you care to dance with me, my dear, Minerva?" Minerva was stunned: for the time in her life she was left speechless. Eventually, she breathed,  
  
"Certainly, Albus. I'd love to."  
  
They slowly danced around the room, at first conscious of being surrounded but then getting caught up in the moment and staring into each others' eyes as if they were the only two people there. In fact, other dancers finally moved in their wake so that everyone watched them dance. Staring wide eyed and open mouthed, it dawned on students and staff alike that although it was perfectly natural for their headmaster and deputy headmistress to partner each other so well in a dance, it now seemed obvious that they should through life, as the stunned crowd whispered around the hall.  
  
Minerva sighed and unconsciously started to softly sing the tune. As she reached the chorus, Albus whirled her across the floor and then spun her into his arms to whisper in her ear, as if in answer to her song, "I think of you Night and Day." Minerva did a double take and saw the love in his eyes and then rested her head on his shoulder, "My sentiments exactly," she murmured.  
  
And its torment won't be through 'Til I spend my life Making love to you, Day and Night, Night and Day. 


	2. Epilogue: They could have danced all nig...

They could have dance all night and all day afterwards...  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, guys, thanks to all reviewers for their compliments and positive feedback (blushes). I could not resist adding another chapter for the aftermath as Minerva Quill and others suggested, so here it is. I hope this is received with the same enthusiasm although I've chosen to combine more humour with the romance to finish it off.  
  
Epilogue: they could have danced all night and all day afterwards and the day after that...  
  
If, per chance, anyone was up late enough later that night and happened to have passed the Great Hall, they would have heard the same record being played over and over again as two figures danced by the light of the enchanted moonlight. The woman sang softly along with the melody to her partner as he swept her off her feet and whirled her around the floor and then levitated both of them up to dance in with the stars. And they would have been surprised to note that the embracing couple were sharing their first of many long imagined kisses.  
  
Next day, both the Hogwarts deputy headmistress and Headmaster were heard on several accounts by various students and staff, in various locations, such as the Slytherin-GryffindorTransfiguration class and the afternoon Staff meeting, where offers of cups of tea caused both Professors to get a little misty eyed and distracted, to be humming the same tune. In fact, according to Peeves, he distinctly heard a lilting Scottish voice singing over the hustle and bustle of the corridor's contra-flow of students as Professor McGonagall waited for her next class. Likewise, Professor Snape caught the headmaster dancing around his office with an invisible partner and when their meeting finally got underway it got periodically disrupted by the crooning of a phoenix who just would not change the record.  
  
In future days, students were totally preoccupied by whether or not it was true that Parvati Patel had actually seen the Headmaster and Professor holding hands on the staff table.  
  
Betting became rife throughout the school, courtesy of the legacy of the Weasley twins' betting pool, now taken over by Ron, until McGonagall confiscated a betting slip and all hell was let loose in the Gryffindor common room with the parting shot of: "I'm flattered that my Gryffindors are concerned about my welfare but that does not excuse them starting rumours about my private affairs!"  
  
Incidentally, a few days later, Peeves ran a-mock when he decided to play their record over a bewitched loudspeaker to cause the two professors, who were whispering to each other about the ball as they left their seats on the staff table of the Great Hall, to be drawn to dance with each other. Allegedly, he had borrowed Snape's wand, although the Potions Professor denied that it was without his permission later on.  
  
"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVESSSSSSSSSS! When you heard me say that I could have danced all night, I did not mean literally," McGonagall shrieked and hissed, as she and Dumbledore waltzed and blushed along the aisle, with waves of the turning heads of students at their house tables.  
  
As she managed to hiss through her teeth at the poltergeist to, 'stop playing our song,' the entire student body stood to witness the headmaster say to his deputy, "We might as well enjoy the spontaneity of this dance" and bend his head to softly kiss Professor McGonagall, framed in the archway of the Great Hall.  
  
Cheers erupted from the entire school, including a tearful Hagrid and an ecstatic Hermione Granger who had placed a joint bet with her boyfriend Ron on when and where the teachers would be caught kissing, who, in typical Weasley fashion, summed up the situation with, "WE BLOODY WELL KNEW THEY WOULD GET TOGETHER!"  
  
"Thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley," was a flushed and breathless McGonagall's reply as she broke away from Dumbledore but allowed her arms to remain entwined round his neck. The Headmaster and his deputy, walked, with their arms around each other, into the night talking about how they made each others' day.  
  
FINITE. 


End file.
